The Traitor and His Beastly Cousin
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Di tubuhku ini banyak tertoreh luka tusukan ataupun goresan pedang selama aku melalui perang di Narnia. Namun, luka-luka ini bukanlah luka yang buruk. Luka-luka ini akan menjadi sebuah saksi akan siapa aku dahulu dan siapa aku sekarang." RnR!


_Semua awal pasti memiliki akhir. Semua perlombaan pasti memiliki pemenang. Semua kesedihan pasti memiliki kebahagiaan yang masih tersembunyi. Semua kegagalan adalah estafet penting dari kemenangan. Semua tujuan pasti memiliki pencapaian. Semua kisah pasti memiliki epilog. Dan semua benci adalah awal dari sebuah cinta_.

* * *

The Chronicles of Narnia

C.S Lewis

* * *

**-.-**

**The Traitor and His Beastly Cousin**

_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

* * *

Eustace Clarence Scrubb menyadari segalanya. Kebenciannya yang berupa kemarahan berbuah sia-sia tatkala khayalan kecil yang terlukis di depannya adalah suatu kenyataan yang paling absurd. Menjadi anak lelaki yang mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah paling berkualitas di Cambridgeshire adalah alasan terkuat yang berpihak di sisinya saat itu. Seyogyanya, ia patut mengelak dari pengelihatannya itu. Akal sehatnya menuntut logika. Namun, logikanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang selalu dimulai dari angka nol—_zero_. Siapapun, bahkan dirinya, tak pernah bermimpi 'tuk berfantasi jauh ke alam liar yang dipenuhi dengan keajaiban ketujuh.

Katakan saja bila ia telah gila atau sinting. Kegilaannya terlalu melewati batas—itu menurutnya. Ia hanya tak mampu menerjemahkan semua ketidaknormalan yang secara mudah melintas begitu saja di hadapannya itu. _Minotaur, _tikus yang bisa berbicara, _faun_, diselamatkan oleh konon katanya adalah seorang Raja yang paling berkuasa di tempat itu, binatang laut bertubuh manusia, kapal raksasa berwujud naga hijau, menjadi tawanan yang akan dijual sebagai budak para bajak laut, pulau kecil yang dihuni makhluk berkaki satu—_Dufflepuds_, mencari tujuh pedang entah-apa-itu, berlayar tak tentu di tengah badai selama tujuh hari, menjadi bulan-bulanan _Sea Serpent _dan _Dragon Island_.

_Dragon Island? _

Lupakan tempat yang terakhir. Ya.

Mengingat _Dragon Island_ membuat kepala Eustace semakin sakit. Dalam waktu yang tak konstan, ia harus menjadi _vessel _atau naungan bagi roh naga bersisik emas yang paling dicari oleh bajak laut manapun di dunia. Andai saja waktu itu ia memiliki tongkat sihir ajaib, ia tentu tak akan mengecap pahitnya lidah seekor naga. Dalam buku Enskiplodia kepunyaannya, naga adalah makhluk mitologi bergenus reptil yang memiliki nafas paling bau. Untung saja, jarak antara hidung dan mulutnya (saat masih menjadi naga) lumayan jauh. Jadi, ia masih bisa menolerir hal itu.

Menolerir? Memangnya sejak kapan seorang Eustace menolerir segala abnormalitas yang terjadi pada dirinya? Ya, itu memang hal yang semestinya dipertanyakan. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan yang semula sudah bersemayam dalam benaknya lekas sirna dengan mudahnya saat ia akhirnya merasakan bagaimana _manisnya _menjadi sosok ksatria, meski harus berada dalam wujud monster paling anggun itu.

Tanpa ia, lupakan soal jalan kembali pulang. Tanpa ia, lupakan soal kembali ke daratan dengan kondisi anggota tubuh yang masih sempurna. Tanpa ia, bukan, _tanpa_ Eustace Clarence Scrubb, _Dawn Treader _takkan memiliki sebuah kisah.

Maka, sebuah kisah akan selalu diawali dengan abnormalitas. Setelah itu, konflik yang menunggu 'tuk dikisahkan mulai berkembang perlahan demi perlahan. Klimaks dan segala macamnya tertuai pada bab akhir yang meminta kejelasan dari kisah tersebut. Selalu, pada akhirnya, sebuah kisah akan memiliki bagian yang disebut sebagai epilog. Dalam epilog inilah, Eustace akan mengembangkan rasionalitasnya menjadi cerita yang takkan pernah mati dalam hati dan juga memorinya.

**-.-**

Dari balik tirai yang berlapiskan lembaran _aurora _malam, seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan tengah mengawasi dengan cermat tangan apik sang _healer _terbaik di Narnia menyentuh kulitnya. Tangan mungil itu dengan cekatan membalutkan kain putih beraroma herbal di lengannya yang luka. Menit-menit yang berlalu di dalam jam pasir berubah cepat saat dilihatnya betapa Narnia telah mengajarkan begitu banyak hal penting pada saudari jauhnya. Sedikit, pemuda ini iri dengan waktu-waktu yang hanya dimiliki para Pevensie itu. Antara iri dan pasrah, keduanya sulit diputuskan olehnya. Sebab, untuk saat inilah, ia akhirnya mengenal suatu bentuk emosi yang selalu disembunyikan oleh sepupu jauhnya yang lain—Edmund Pevensie.

Mengingat nama Edmund membuat hati pemuda ini mencelos. Menurut Alberta—ibunya—anak ketiga dari Pevensie bersaudara itu adalah lelaki pendiam yang jarang memperlihatkan perubahan wajah yang amat drastis. Dahulu, Edmund adalah tipikal kakak lelaki yang kurang _enak_ untuk dijadikan tempat curhat atau setidaknya begitulah kata Lucy. Namun, Narnia banyak memberinya ilmu tentang kedewasaan. Terlebih, para Pevensie itu telah menghabiskan usia-usia produktifnya di Narnia selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun masa pemerintahan. Dan selama itu pula, Edmund berubah.

Eustace Clarence Scrubb adalah nama lengkap pemuda pirang ini. Sebelumnya, ia memang tak pernah mendengar apalagi melihat wajah para Pevensie itu. Perang di perbatasan Inggris-Jerman memaksa dua anak terakhir dari keluarga Pevensie ini 'tuk menerima permintaan evakuasi dari wilayah Finchley, Inggris. Setidaknya, itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terpikirkan oleh Mr dan Mrs. Pevensie. Namun, di saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah Edmund dan Lucy Pevensie, rasa ketidaksukaan amat tinggi meracuni otak pemuda ini.

Berada satu kamar apalagi harus berbagi segalanya dengan Edmund adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang yang terlalu terik atau _mermaid lady _yang terdampar di daratan, kata-kata yang terlontar pasif dari mulut Harold—ayahnya—adalah mimpi buruk yang paling buruk selama hidupnya. Ah, lupakan sejenak masalah kebencian absurd-nya pada dua bersaudara ini sebab kebencian selalu menjadi alasan klise dari ikatan persahabatan, bukan?

Eustace merinding saat angin malam di Narnia berhembus lembut dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tubuh yang kini hanya berlapiskan selembar kemeja tipis membuat hidungnya memerah dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha menggapai saputangan dari arah meja kecil di samping kasur berdecit miliknya, sedangkan tangan yang terluka hanya diam tak bergerak. Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya merapikan peralatan obat dan menarik sapu tangan tipis itu ke arah Eustace.

"_Trims_."

"Sama-sama," balas Lucy. Selanjutnya, Eustace telah merasa lebih lega, "mau kututupkan jendelanya?" tawarnya yang kemudian dibalas gelengan oleh Eustace. Lucy mengudikkan bahunya.

Gadis berambut coklat _hazelnut _itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi menjauhi Eustace. Penasaran, pemuda itu bertanya, "mau ke mana?"

"Ke bawah. Pestanya sudah akan dimulai. Kau mau turun?"

Ingin menggeleng tapi tak jua mengangguk. Maka, Eustace memilih diam dan malah memerhatikan kakinya yang hanya terbalut sepasang kaus kaki putih butut. Lucy mengamati bingkai putih terang yang berasal dari langit malam Narnia membungkus separuh wajah sepupu jauhnya itu. Sedikit senyum ia berikan untuknya.

"Rheep akan senang sekali bila kau mau ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya di bawah."

Tentu, Rheepicheep sang tikus pejuang itu akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka kedatangan Eustace di tengah-tengah para awak kapal _Dawn Treader _yang lain. Berkat Rheep, Eustace mampu memahami arti akan sebuah keluarga. Intisari dari pelajaran moral yang mungkin tak didapatkannya dari sekolah manapun di dunia ini. Meski dari seekor tikus pun, Eustace mengakui bila segalanya tampak lebih terang setelah berinteraksi begitu lama dengannya.

"_Later_. Aku masih ingin di sini dulu." Setengah percaya, Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupu jauhnya itu rasa-rasanya terkesan sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang Eustace yang terkenal selalu menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya mengeluarkan kata-kata melankolis. _Well, _mungkin butuh sedikit waktu bagi pemuda itu 'tuk mengembalikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ya, sedikit waktu. Atau _banyak_?

"Oke."

Lucy memutuskan untuk benar-benar melangkah pergi dari geladak kamar Eustace. Namun...

"Lucy—" panggil Eustace tertahan. Berupaya meyakinkan dirinya, ia hanya memejamkan mata dua kali dan kembali menengok tubuh Lucy yang terdiam di tempat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ngg... ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Pergilah."

Lucy yakin ia bukanlah gadis yang suka mendengarkan keluhan orang lain. Ia lebih tertarik pada masalah hidup yang selalu bisa menjadi pengisi waktu-waktu senggangnya. Gadis seperti dirinya mungkin terlalu cepat 'tuk memahami filosofi hidup—bukan masalah gadis-gadis tukang mengkik di luar sana. Namun, usia bukanlah alasan di balik tindakannya yang menjawab permintaan Eustace itu. Ia paham ada kegundahan yang membebani hati sepupunya.

Bunyi decit kasur membuat Eustace terkejut. Ada beban tepat di samping tubuhnya. Setelah menoleh, ia hanya melihat senyum manis milik sepupu bungsunya—Lucy.

"Pengalaman pertama di Narnia memang sedikit membuat _syok_," Lucy memulai dengan senyum yang sama. Eustace memutuskan hanya menjadi pendengar, "kau takkan benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Semuanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi indah yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau bangun darinya. Tapi... sejauh yang bisa terekam dalam memorimu, segala sesuatu harus memiliki akhir. Meski hanya berupa mimpi indah yang singkat, semua yang pernah kau rasakan di _sini _akan melekat erat di kulitmu, nafasmu, dagingmu, dan darahmu."

Diam. Eustace berusaha mencerna baik kata-kata Lucy. Sedikit ada yang menyubit hatinya kala itu.

"Hm, bintang-bintang di luar cantik ya? Dahulu, aku sering menghabiskan malam sebelum tertidur dengan membaca bintang." pandangan Lucy terarah jauh melewati kubikel persegi yang memberikan ruang bagi udara malam berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar Eustace. _Star constellation_—begitulah kaum Narnia menyebutnya.

"Kau bisa membaca bintang?" tanya Eustace dengan alis yang terangkat naik, "bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya semakin tak percaya.

Lucy hanya berdehem, "para Centaur yang mengajariku. Mereka adalah makhluk bijak yang sangat cerdas. Ah! Berbicara soal Centaur, dulu kakakku Peter punya sahabat Centaur yang sangat baik dan jenius. Namanya Oreius."

Kelogisan Eustace mulai terbangun, "Oreius? Nama apa itu? Seperti nama galaksi saja."

"Dia Centaur, Eustace," tukas Lucy, "Centaur terbijak yang dimiliki Narnia di masa itu. Ya. Tak ada Centaur lain yang paling cermat dalam membaca bintang selain ia. Katanya, ia terlahir dari bintang mungil yang jatuh ke tanah Narnia."

"Ah, maksudmu meteor, begitu? Jadi... dia setengah _alien?_"

Sedikit, Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "bukan! Kau tahu, segala sesuatu yang ada di Narnia memiliki jiwa dan tubuh. Seseorang pernah bercerita padaku kalau Aslan dahulu menciptakan bulan sebagai sosok wanita anggun dan matahari sebagai lelaki perkasa. Sebelumnya, Narnia tak pernah mendapatkan bintang. Untuk itu, Aslan membuat sebuah rotasi baru di langit sana dan menjadikan _eclipse _sebagai penanda pertemuan antara bulan dan matahari. Setelah mereka bertemu, mereka akhirnya menikah dan memiliki anak, yaitu—"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tadi bilang kalau semua hal di Narnia memiliki jiwa. Lalu, kenapa batu-batu yang kita temui tak berbicara? Begitu pula dengan burung-burung camar yang pernah hinggap di jendela kamarku. Mereka tak bisa bicara." kilah Eustace dengan nada protes. Ia memotong begitu saja hal-hal yang mulai mengusik rasionalitasnya.

Gadis berambut ikal _hazelnut _itu melipat tangan di dada. Sembari mengerucutkan dahi, ia menatap sengit ke arah sepupunya.

"Tak semua binatang di Narnia bisa bicara, Eustace. Awalnya, Aslan memang tak menciptakan binatang-binatang itu dapat berbicara. Ada kisah lain di balik alasan mengapa Aslan menjadikan beberapa binatang cerdas tuk bisa berbicara, seperti Rheep misalnya. Dan kurasa, kisah itu terlalu kuno dan aku tidak begitu paham."

Eustace hanya ber_-ooh_. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, Lucy kembali bercerita.

"Sampai mana aku tadi?"

"Kau bercerita soal bulan dan matahari yang menikah, lalu mereka punya anak dan—_hei!_"

Kali ini, giliran Lucy yang memotong dan berupaya mengarahkan kembali ceritanya. Eustace hanya memanyunkan bibir, "hmm, mereka kemudian menikah dan melahirkan beberapa sinar mungil yang kemudian disebut sebagai _bintang_. Bintang-bintang di Narnia berbeda dengan bintang-bintang yang ada di Inggris sebab bintang di tempat ini lebih bercahaya dan sering memunculkan suatu bentuk indah. Para Centaur adalah satu-satunya makhluk cerdas di Narnia yang mampu mengungkap rahasia perbintangan di Narnia. Selama ini, Narnia selalu menjadikan bintang sebagai ramalan paling tepat. Dan kau tahu, Oreius menceritakan banyak hal mengenai rasi bintang yang nampak di langit di malam sebelum Perang Besar Archenland dimulai."

Mendekati akhir cerita, Lucy semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia ingat benar akan Perang Besar Archenland itu. Saat itu, ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Baginya, tak ada ketakutan terbesar selama hidupnya memimpin Narnia selain melihat begitu banyaknya kaum Narnia yang tewas di perang ter-massif sepanjang kekuasaan para Pevensie.

"Apa kau tak takut—eh maksudku, kau melihat begitu banyak kaum Narnia yang, yang, yang... ma—"

"Hampir setiap tahun kami harus berperang, Eustace. Monarki masih sangat kuat di Narnia. Oleh karenanya, kami akan tetap melindungi Narnia bagaimanapun caranya. Tenang saja! Aku punya _healing cordial _kok. Setidaknya, yang masih bertahan akan hidup lagi." Senyum getir terlukis di wajah Lucy.

"Lalu... apa kalian menang?"

Lucy mengangguk, "kami selalu menang." Kemudian, ia tertawa riang.

Eustace tak menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia juga terkekeh.

"Mengenai Oreius, dia adalah guru astronomiku selama aku dan kakak-kakakku menetap di Cair Paravel—"

"Cair Paravel? Apa itu Cair Paravel?" tanya Eustace penuh minat.

"Itu istana kami yang dulu pernah hancur selama beberapa ratus tahun. Berkat Caspian, Cair Paravel kembali berdiri megah," jawab Lucy sembari memandang langit. Mendung menutupi wajahnya, "dan juga... berkat Aslan."

Pemuda pirang itu mengikuti arah pandang sepupunya. Beberapa titik mungil yang paling terang bergerak ke titik episentrum dan menjadi pelengkap dari rasi bintang Leo—_lion's sign_. Ada senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kudengar dari cerita Rheepicheep, kau yang pertama kali menemukan Narnia ya?"

Gadis itu tak segera menoleh. Ia menggunakan dua lengannya sebagai penyangga di kasur berdecit milik Eustace. Kedua kaki-kaki kecilnya berayun-ayun. Ia mengamati semut kecil yang berjalan di bawah kakinya itu.

"Pete, Sue, bahkan Ed. Mereka tak ada yang mau mempercayaiku," Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, "Ed bahkan berbohong di depan Pete dan Sue, padahal dia—padahal dia—ah! Tidak. Semuanya, tidak hanya Pete dan yang lainnya, kau juga pasti akan menganggap Narnia adalah dunia khayalan seorang anak kecil berumur delapan tahun yang mendambakan sebuah keluarga yang utuh, kan?" Dalam tawanya, Lucy menyembunyikan berbagai emosinya. Ia kembali menceritakan perihal _White Witch _dan masa seratus tahun di Narnia dalam es yang membeku.

Ketika ia masih berwujud naga, Rheepicheep menceritakannya sebuah kisah masa lalu Narnia selama pemerintahan keempat Pevensie itu. Dari apa yang bisa ditangkapnya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh tikus itu meski secara samar bisa ia dapatkan. Sesuatu, mungkin sesuatu yang sangat besar dan kelam pernah terjadi di Narnia beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Eustace tak menanyakan hal itu karena baginya, selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

"Dan, kami pun menang meski saat itu Ed hampir tak selamat—"

"_Hang on. _Apa Edmund yang sedari tadi kau sebut-sebut sebagai _little villain _itu, eh?" tanya Eustace. Akhirnya, ia berani menyimpulkan.

Lucy mengangguk lemah, "Ed berpihak pada wanita itu. Akan tetapi, Aslan menolongnya. Aku sangat senang begitu ia kembali dengan selamat dari sarang es penyihir mengerikan itu. Haha."

"Jadi..."

"Itulah bagian dari masa lalu Ed yang tak ingin ia ungkit kembali. Ia sudah berubah dan aku yakin tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran seperti dahulu kala," ungkap si bungsu Pevensie dengan senyum terbaiknya. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik, "ah! Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan lagi soal Centaur kita tadi—Oreius?"

Sembari membungkam bibir dan memanyunkannya, Eustace berdecak kesal dan membuang muka, "aku tidak percaya soal Oreius yang bisa membaca bintang. Siapa tahu saja ia hanya menebak. _Well, _kau tahu kan zaman sekarang sudah banyak penipu ulung—itu sih di Inggris. Mungkin, di Narnia beda lagi namanya, penyihir berkuda mungkin? Oh, ya. Aku tahu. Pasti paranormal berkuda." tukasnya dengan kekehan.

Beberapa ocehan tak masuk akal mulai tersebutkan satu per satu dari bibir Eustace Clarence Scrubb. Dengan wajah ber-inteligen tinggi, ia menunjuk hal-hal masuk akal yang bisa mengaburkan pandangan bertahun-tahun Lucy selama ini. Kesal dan geram, keduanya sudah membangkitkan amarah terpendam seorang Lucy Pevensie. Akhir kata, ia pun memilih berdiri dari posisinya dengan dua kepalan tangan yang tersamping di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya.

"OREIUS BUKAN PENYIHIR, BODOH! DIA CENTAUR YANG TERHORMAT!" pekik Lucy menahan marah. Wajahnya sudah mirip tomat rebus sekarang. Konfrontasi Eustace berkahir di sini.

"Kau yakin, _sepupu_?" goda Eustace.

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Merah. Dan merah. Lalu...

"EUSTACE BODOH!"

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh, _se-pu-pu_. Mana ada murid Sekolah Eksperimen terlihat bodoh, _heh_?"

Pekikan demi pekikan. Teriakan demi teriakan. Semuanya memenuhi seisi geladak kamar pemuda Scrubb ini. Keduanya tak henti melancarkan kata-kata ejekan dan cemoohan. Mungkin, inilah yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Ya. Berinteraksi secara eksplisit seperti ini hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari bila sedari tadi sepasang mata tengah memerhatikan peristiwa langka itu dalam diam. Di ujung pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Edmund menangkap jelas pemandangan menyenangkan yang sepintas sungguh kontras dengan apa yang sering terjadi ketika mereka masih di Cambridge. Ingin menyudahinya, anak ketiga dari Pevensie itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Eustace.

"Ehem! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Eh?"

Dua kepala itu menoleh dan mendapati Edmund Pevensie tengah bersandar di selusur pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Rambut hitam kelamnya tersibak oleh angin lembut yang berhembus pelan dari kubikel jendela.

"Lue, Rheep mencarimu. Katanya, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Dan kau juga, Eustace. Rheep takkan senang bila kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu di dalam kamar terus. Turunlah ke bawah. Pesta sudah dimulai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." ujar pemuda itu sembari memutar tubuhnya. Namun, suara Lucy menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang turun!"

Bunyi sol sepatu karet beradu dengan lantai kayu di geladak kamar Eustace. Dengan langkah lebar, Lucy menyeret kakinya keluar dari tempat yang suhunya kian _memanas _itu.

Setengah berbisik, Lucy menarik telinga kakaknya, "Ed, kumohon padamu agar kau mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Oreius pada sepupu _tersayang _kita itu. Aku muak berbicara dengannya."

Setelahnya, Lucy benar-benar menghilang, tak peduli dengan wajah bersungut-sungut yang masih terbentuk di wajahnya. Edmund membulatkan matanya dan kebingungan. Melihat Eustace yang juga membentuk wajah yang sama dengan adiknya, ia hanya terkekeh dan nyengir.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Lue sampai-sampai dia begitu marah padamu, Eustace?"

Pemuda pirang itu menolak memberi jawaban. Hanya raut wajah kesal yang ditunjukkannya. Melihat hal ini membuat Edmund semakin ingin menahan tawa.

"Dia yang memulai, _sepupu_. Dia berceloteh tentang 'entah-siapa-itu-oh!-Centaurus-yang-paling-bijaksana' padaku." Karena satu tangannya tak bisa dilipat, maka Eustace hanya menggunakan satu lengan untuk membuat pose seakan-akan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Maksudmu Oreius?"

"_Yeah, whatever_."

Edmund hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya. Ia lalu mendekati sepupunya itu, "kau mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu?"

Bola mata kebiruan cerah milik Eustace bergerak hingga ke sudut matanya, "apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku." Edmund menjauh dan membiarkan Eustace memutuskan sendiri apa ia akan mengikutinya atau tidak. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak berbalik, ia tetap melangkah menuju sisi terluar dari dek kapal. Pemadangan yang lebih nyata kini terlihat di depan matanya.

Suara decit kayu oleh sepatu butut milik Eustace yang sedikit basah terdengar pelan. Bukankah itu artinya pemuda tukang mengoceh ini mengikuti kemauan sang Raja, eh?

**-.-**

Kini, hanya sunyi dan hening yang menyapa sosok pemuda pirang ini. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak pelan dari satu titik ke titik lainnya dari titian bola-bola gas mungil di atas sana. Konstelasi bintang membentuk suatu perlambang astronomi. Sebuah layar hitam mengembang begitu luas dari puncak tertinggi di atas sana. Lampu-lampu _Dawn Treader _tergantikan oleh kesenyapan sinar rembulan dan bintang-bintang Narnia.

Eustace berjalan mendekati bibir kapal tanpa melihat langkah. Ia terus memerhatikan kerlipan sinar mungil yang sedang menari-nari indah. Bintang-bintang itu memang benar memiliki jiwa. Mereka bergerak seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Kemudian, beberapa _faun _juga ikut terbentuk. Mereka memainkan alat musik khas kaum mereka dan yang lainnya menari.

Pemuda itu memangkukan lengannya di tepian kapal. Sadar, ia pun mengernyit. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk bahu hingga telapak tangan kirinya. Mengenali akan rasa sakit itu, ia hanya mendesah sembari memegang lengannya dengan tangan yang bebas. Memang terasa begitu berdenyut, tetapi masih lebih baik dibanding luka menganga di perutnya. Eustace patut berterima kasih pada Aslan atas keajaiban yang diberikan padanya saat itu. Ia kembali menjadi anak lelaki dan luka sayatan pedang Lord Rhoop hilang dalam sekejap tanpa disadarinya. Siluet bayangan makhluk bersurai emas tergambar di mata naganya yang setengah terpejam.

Bukankah itu memang benar-benar Aslan?

Menyadari ada yang mengganggu sepupunya, Edmund menoleh, "ada apa? Apa lukanya masih sakit?"

Eustace menggeleng. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memerhatikan bentuk bunga yang disatukan oleh kerlipan bintang berwarna violet.

"Itu wajar kan? Meski jadi naga pun, luka tusukan seperti ini pasti akan menimbulkan nyeri dan juga—_bekas_."

"Hn."

"Hmm, memangnya... kau mau menunjukkan apa padaku, _sepupu_?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan kata _sepupu_? Itu benar-benar mengganggu, Eustace." tampik Edmund sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tepian kapal.

Mata biru cerah Eustace membulat. Mendengarnya, ia terkekeh, "_sorry then_. Bagaimana kalau... _Ed_?"

Edmund tersenyum, "_much better_, _cousin_."

"Nah! Kau yang berbalik memanggilku dengan kata itu!"

Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Apa—"

"Hm?"

"Aa, ti-tidak. Aku hanya—err—sedikit kesal dengan Lucy tadi. _Well, _kau tahu, dia bercerita seakan-akan di tahu segalanya. Hm, ya. Kurasa dia memang tahu segala hal tentang Narnia. Dia kan yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini. Lalu, selama beberapa tahun, kalian semua berada di sini—memimpin negeri ini. Jadi... wajar. Tapi... ngg—ah!" Eustace berkata dengan nada yang begitu rancu. Sebentar-sebentar ia menunjukkan raut wajah akan marah. Sebentar-sebentar ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, ia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Pemuda Pevensie itu memerhatikan dengan seksama. Baru kali ini rasanya ia melihat seorang Eustace Clarence Scrubb terkesan begitu _out of character_.

"Perihal Oreius, apa yang dikatakan Lucy itu benar," jawabnya dengan wajah serius, "Narnia masih mengandalkan rasi bintang sebagai penunjuk akan strategi perang. Alam banyak memberikan hal-hal baik bila kita mau mencermati tanda-tanda yang diperlihatkannya. Begitu pula dengan langit di Narnia. Jadi, kami selalu meminta saran dari para Centaur jika kami akan berperang. Meski perang selalu memberi akhir berupa kesedihan, itulah satu-satunya jalan yang masih bisa kita lakukan demi kelangsungan hidup negeri ini."

Perang adalah satu kata yang selalu ingin dihindari oleh Edmund. Karena perang, ia harus berpisah dari ayah ibunya. Karena perang, ia terpaksa tinggal serumah dan sekamar dengan sepupunya yang awalnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Dan karena perang, ia mengkhianati semuanya...

"Di tubuhku ini banyak tertoreh luka tusukan ataupun goresan pedang selama aku melalui perang di Narnia. Namun, luka-luka ini bukanlah luka yang buruk. Luka-luka ini akan menjadi sebuah saksi akan siapa aku dahulu dan siapa aku _sekarang_."

"Hmm... apa luka di lenganku ini juga akan berbekas, Ed?" tanya Eustace dengan mata sayu. Ia melirik sepupunya meminta jawaban.

Edmund hanya menatap lemah, "kau tahu, setiap kali aku melihat bekas-bekas luka di tubuhku ini, aku selalu teringat dengan beberapa pertarungan yang telah kulalui. Kurasa, saat itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya berbeda seperti saat kau mengiris tanpa sengaja jemarimu oleh pisau dapur. Yang ini—" Edmund menyentuh di mana jantungnya terletak.

"—akan selalu berbekas."

"Eh?"

"Sebab, wanita penyihir itu yang memberikannya." lanjut Edmund.

_Wanita penyihir? _pikir Eustace sejenak, "_White Witch..._" bisiknya seperti desisan ular. Namun, Edmund mendengarnya jelas.

"Ya, itu luka pemberiannya. Tapi... aku tak takut. Sebab, kurasa luka _ini _bisa menghapus segala kebodohan yang pernah kulakukan. _Pengkhianatan harus dibayar dengan nyawa_. Pepatah itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku saat wanita itu mengatakannya di depan Aslan."

Perputaran bintang kian berubah seiring dengan semakin larutnya malam di Narnia. Laut yang tenang pun seakan menjadi _lullaby _tenang yang mengajak siapapun untuk segera membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk. Namun, dua pemuda ini masih di sana—menatap langit yang menghitam dengan bintang-bintang berwujud naga.

"Waktu aku menjadi naga, aku benci dengan semuanya. Ya. Kupikir, selamanya aku harus tinggal di sini seandainya aku memang benar-benar tak bisa kembali jadi manusia. Tapi... tikus itu memberitahuku segalanya. Baik itu kisahnya maupun tentang masa lalu Narnia. Aku tak begitu paham, namun pada akhirnya aku tahu."

"Apa?"

Eustace tersenyum penuh cengiran lebar, "kita berdua adalah manusia-manusia yang beruntung!"

"Siapa yang akan percaya aku pernah berubah menjadi naga! Dan, siapa juga yang percaya dengan ceritamu kalau kau dulu pernah yaa—ehh—"

"Mengkhianati." sambung Edmund sembari memejamkan matanya.

"—y-ya, apapun itu—dan akhirnya kau bisa menjadi Raja di Narnia. _For God Sake_,_ we are the lucky ones!_ Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Harold maupun Alberta nantinya, yang penting aku adalah Eustace _The Dragon Master_. Hahaha..."

Antara sangat _out of character _atau telah berubah drastis. Memilihnya? Edmund mencoba pilihan yang kedua.

"Lalu! Kita bertemu dengan Aslan," ucap pemuda pirang itu mulai melemah, "tidakkah itu pengalaman yang menakjubkan, Ed? Rheepicheep pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku, '_extraordinary destiny only happened to extraordinary people_'. Aku yakin dengan kata-katanya. Ya."

Dua pemuda itu saling berpandangan dalam beberapa detik. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, namun senyuman Eustace lebih berbentuk cengiran. Spontan, tak ada yang membedakan antara dua lelaki itu. Hanya waktu yang masih kurang memercayai akan takdir Eustace dan memperbolehkannya mengunjungi Narnia di waktu yang sama dengan para Pevensie.

"Ed..." panggil pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn?"

"Apa—apa aku masih bisa kembali ke sini?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Lalu... apa kau juga akan ikut? Eh, maksudku, apa kau dan Lucy juga akan ikut?"

Edmund tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku ke dalam saku celana _baggy_-nya. Ia memutar kepala dan mendongak menatap _star constelattion_.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa tidak? Bukankah ka—"

"Kini giliranmu, Eustace. Kau yang akan kembali ke Narnia. Aku yakin kau takkan sendiri ketika Aslan memanggilmu. Jadi... sebaiknya kau tidak usah murung."

Ragu. Eustace meragukan hal itu. Ia masih menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya. Namun, ia berupaya 'tuk terus mengubah sisi buruk itu dari pikirannya. Mungkin, yang dikatakan Edmund ada benarnya. Tak ada yang datang ke Narnia seorang diri.

Bintang-bintang di Narnia bergerak membuat pusaran air. Warna-warninya berkerlap-kerlip dan menyebar di mana-mana. Tak lama, satu bintang mulai meredup. Bintang kedua mengikuti. Pada akhirnya, semuanya meredup dan membiarkan naungan malam menjadi alasan tuk dua pemuda ini segera masuk ke dalam dek kapal.

Keheningan tak selamanya berarti buruk. Dalam benak masing-masing, masih tersimpan sebuah keyakinan bahwa Narnia akan memberikan banyak ilmu akan kehidupan pada masing-masing putra Adam itu. Senyum mereka mengembang berdasarkan konstelasi bintang yang kini berubah menjadi sepasang Centaur yang tengah mengadu pedangnya.

Eustace Clarence Scrubb adalah pemuda tanggung yang mengenali siapa dirinya hanya dari penggambaran klise. Sosok sempurna yang didambakannya hanya semu yang sulit terjamah. Namun, ia diberkati dengan sepupu-sepupu yang menerimanya sebagai teman, keluarga, dan sahabat. Ikatan itulah yang selalu diajarkan Narnia pada mereka.

**-.-**

**

* * *

**"Ed..."

"Hn? Apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

Nyengir, Eustace hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala, "karena aku sudah menyembunyikan kaus kaki barumu dalam toples serangga milikku. Hehe."

* * *

**-.-**

**OWARI**

**-.-**


End file.
